


I Don't Like Coffee

by RuneDaisy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, DNF, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, Minecraft, One Shot, Pining, dreamnotfound, for now, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneDaisy/pseuds/RuneDaisy
Summary: Dream couldn’t help but notice that this boy was pretty cute, wearing a light blue sweater and a pair of, admittedly dumb looking, clout goggles perched on top of his head.“Hi, welcome!” Dream greeted, “What can we get you today?”DreamNotFound coffee shop/college AU baby let's goooooo!!!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	I Don't Like Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, I suddenly was struck with the motivation to write. This is my first work, so take it as you will, and constructive criticism is much appreciated! (be nice though im sensitive lmao) As of right now, this is just a one-shot, but if it gains any traction or if there's demand for more I'd be willing to do so :) enjoy!

It was a slow day. 

Dream watched as the minutes on the clock ticked down, signaling that his shift was nearing it’s much anticipated close. College that day had seemed to drag by for hours longer than usual, with first semester exams being so near. Another minute inched by, when he heard a _ding_ from the shop door. 

Dream’s head snapped up, hoping for a customer, anything to make the time go by quicker. He was disappointed to find it was just his co-worker, Sapnap, clocking in for his shift. 

Sapnap entered the shop, calling out a dull “hey” as he began fixing his uniform. 

Dream sat back down on his stool, the stagnant air in the room starting to lift as he watched Sapnap prepare for when Dream’s shift would let out and he would take over. 

“Class been beating your ass, Dream?”, Sapnap said, walking to sit by Dream. 

“God, you don’t even know. Cram week is fucking terrible, you know that? I can’t wait for you to be a senior so you can feel my pain.” Dream said with a heavy sigh, casting his eyes over to his school bag by one of the tables. 

Sapnap hummed in agreement, beginning to ramble about how his day was. Dream couldn’t help but tune him out slightly, nodding as he stood up from his chair, stretching out his joints and ruffling his hair, readying himself for the last 10 minutes of his shift. 

Sapnap wandered his way into the back room, his conversation trailing off. Dream started to wipe off the espresso nozzle, but his task was cut short, another _ding_ from the door signalling a customer. Someone neither of them had seen before, a young looking brunette, walked into the shop. 

Dream silently celebrated as he eyed the boy entering, dropping his school bag off as he approached the register. Dream couldn’t help but notice that this boy was pretty cute, wearing a light blue sweater and a pair of, admittedly dumb looking, clout goggles perched on top of his head. 

“Hi, welcome!” Dream greeted, “What can we get you today?” 

The customer stopped in front of the counter and simply stared in response, mouth slightly open as he looked at Dream. After a moment, the boy seemed to find his bearings, shaking his head to himself and clearing his throat. 

“Yes, right, sorry.” _cute accent_ , Dream thought. “I’ll have a small mocha latte, thank you.” 

“Alright, will that be all for you?” Dream asks, smiling fondly at him. “That’ll do, thank you.” “Your total is $3.50”, Dream said warmly, turning his attention to his keypad. “Can I get a name for that order?” Dream asks, looking up at the british boy with a sharpie and cup in hand. 

“George.” The boy, _George_ , states simply. 

As Dream finishes out the order, he asks, “You know, I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. You’re not one of my regulars, Are you new here?” 

“I recently moved from London, yes.” George says, shuffling on his feet a little. “Explains the accent,” Dream says, “Are you a student at the college near here?” 

Dream walks over to the espresso machine, beginning his work on George’s mocha as George starts talking. 

“I am, I’m a senior. Quite odd to change schools so late in, I know. I figured I’d try this place out, my friend Bad told me it was good. I’ve never been a big coffee fan in all honesty, but I thought I’d humor him.”. Dream thinks he could listen to George talk forever. 

Sapnap walked back out from the employee room, a piece of white cloth holding up his hair like a headband. He turned to Dream, as if to silently ask _‘do you know this guy?’_

“He’s new,” Dream supplies, “Just moved from London.” Dream finishes the coffee, putting a lid on top and sliding it over to George. George cautiously takes the cup, holding it up and eyeing it suspiciously. 

“This better be as good as Bad said it was, or I’ll be writing a very angry Yelp review later.” George deadpans, causing Dream to wheeze and slap his hand on the counter. George and Sapnap chuckle at his reaction, George grabbing his bag from where he set it down earlier. 

“You go to this college too, right? In that case, I guess I’ll be seeing you around then… Clay.” George says, glancing down at Dream’s name tag. “Most people call me Dream. This is Sapnap, by the way.” Dream gestures to Sapnap, still standing off to the side watching their interaction. “Dream it is then. Have a good day, Dream. You too, Sapnap.” George says, smiling and making his way to the door. 

“I’m holding you to that Yelp review, George. If I don’t see one, I’m expecting you back here.” Dream half jokes. George laughs, waving with his free hand as he steps out into the chilly air. 

The bell rings as the door closes. Dream sighs and rests his hand on his cheek, puppy eyes following George as he disappears into the parking lot. “Woah,” Sapnap says, walking up to Dream and slapping a hand onto his back. “You are _whipped_ , my friend.” “I absolutely am not!” Dream wheezes, although he’s accepted his fate by now. 

Dream really hopes George stops by again. 


End file.
